Dusk 'till Dawn
by StarOfEast
Summary: The world has changed. Mutants have dominated the human race and built a nation called Genosha. Genosha, where the powerful live in lavish surroundings, and in the shadows glints an assassin's blade. Where in the slums prosper the liars, the cutthroats, and the outlaws. A place where the darkest deals are made. And word is a girl with white-streaked hair is looking to hire a thief.
1. The Assassin and the Thief

_Dusk 'till Dawn_

_Chapter One_

_The Assassin and the Thief_

'Stop her!'

'Quickly before she gets in!'

'Put up the God damn defenses!'

I grin. As if that will do anything.

The moonlight highlights my path. I'm running for what seems like my life, but really I'm running because it would only slow me down for these so-called guards to catch me. The medieval courtyard rushes past me as I dash across it, avoiding the flames that are being hauled at me, avoiding the rocks that aim to crack my skull open. Pah. I can take more than one of your feeble rocks and wouldn't even gain a scratch.

I jump over the hedgerows. Ahead is a large door, so large and fortified it echoes the atmosphere of the mansion I'm attempting to breech: regal. And regal means rich.

More guards, perhaps a dozen of them or so, stand before the door, their powers ready to plummet me, but I don't stop. I leap into the air, too far from a human of course. I guess the leaping is aided by my ability to fly. When I come back to the ground, it's with my fist hammering into the ground, causing a stone tsunami to hit and disperse the guards, and break open the door. I don't hesitate in running over the debris and entering the mansion.

As expected from a place like this, the interior is lavish and gleaming, but I have no time to look around. I feel an infiltration of my mind, but that's what all my little pals inside my head are for: to confuse mind readers and telepaths. Despite our ambivalent relationship, my little pals are the best shield.

I see the telepath, obviously a family member; he is staring at me with utter concentration, trying to get past my block.

'Don't feel disappointed with yahself now,' I say as I come at him, 'it happens with your kind all the time.'

When he realizes it's impossible to break through, his eyes widen in terror. He tries to run, but I've already got my bare skin on him.

'Useful, telepaths are,' I say as he falls unconscious to the ground.

It takes a moment for me to comprehend his memories, his powers, his energy. They are all a foreign thing to me, and my body wants nothing more to reject anything alien into my mind. But I've done this too many times for it to phase me now, and I have no time to go split personality: the guards are entering the building.

Before they spot me, I'm up the stairs, running through the corridor.

I look like I know where I'm going. That's because I do. No, I've never been here before, and I've never met the man I'm here to possibly kill, but recently I obtained the layout for this house, and I studied exactly where I need to go.

I take out a few guards, though one manages to throw me into a wall. Can't stand it when someone else has super strength. Invulnerability though? Evidently he does not have that, because when I throw _him_ through a wall, he doesn't resurface.

I open the door to see an old man on a chair. He looks scared, but also dignified, as if he still will uphold his pride.

'I knew you'd come,' he says, despite the fact he's never seen me in his life. 'They've been telling me of the girl with the white striped hair, seeking revenge. I knew you'd come for me next.'

I walk towards him, face stern. 'Why did she come t' _you_?' I ask. 'Why were you the last person she spoke to before she died, when she hated the skin yah crawled in?'

He smiles, but it's not an amused one. A sad one. 'I was just one of many pawns on her chessboard.'

'But she still came to you.'

'Yes, she did.'

'Why?'

'She thought I'd betrayed her.'

'Betrayed her?'

'Yes…'

'Why did she think that?'

He considers whether to answer me, though he doesn't have a choice. 'She wanted something, something of immense power.'

I come closer to him. 'Which was?'

'Which _is_,' he says. 'She never got her hands on it. She was betrayed. But not by me. Not by me! She may have hated me, oh yes, she certainly did, but I always admired her, _always._'

'Tell that t' her corpse,' I snarl.

I hear the guards coming, so I quickly grab the old man and produce a dagger from my belt. It's a beautiful dagger with a golden hilt. I made a point of bringing it, knowing I would need something to threaten the man with. I couldn't just hold my hand out to him; he wouldn't know the threat my hand produced. I stand behind his chair and put it to his throat.

'Not a very polite guest, am ah?' I say.

When the guards come, they stop.

'Don't!' shouts the man. 'Don't come any closer.' To me, he says, 'Please, please. Just let me go. I'll tell you what you want!'

I see his dignity didn't last for long.

I try to read his mind, but there is a block there. It's literally like slamming into a brick wall. Guess the telepath wasn't that useful.

'Tell me about this _something_. What was it?' I demand.

'I-It was an item, one that she wanted to use against the House of Magnus! She wanted to kill them!'

I knew she hated them, but to kill them?

'Tell me what this item was,' I say, pressing the dagger into his neck.

He makes a strange gargled noise. 'I-I-It's called Dusk! Dusk! I know no more. No more!'

'So you knew she was after it, that she wanted it.'

'Yes, I knew, I knew. I knew! But I didn't betray her. I told her where it was, but I didn't betray her!'

'Then who did?'

'I don't know. Please, I don't know!'

'How did this person betray her?'

'They must've told the ones protecting it b-because they tried to kill her, she said! They took it to a new location! She'd never get her hands on it. S-She knew she'd never see it again.'

So, she came back here to this whimpering fool believing he had betrayed her.

And soon after, she died.

Did this 'Dusk' have some significant part in her death? She had many enemies. She was a number one Wanted. But could this be why she died?

'Where is it now, this Dusk?'

'I don't … know.'

Hesitation. My dagger presses into him harder, issuing blood.

He gasps. 'I don't know!'

'Then _know_, and know quickly. Ah'm not a patient gal.'

He stutters for a few moments. 'I-I swear I didn't betray her! I swear! I-I tried to tell her that someone had told Corsair before she left, but I couldn't get the message to her in–'

'Corsair? Yah mean, Captain Corsair of the Magnus Fleet?'

'Yes, yes, him! He's the one who protects Dusk.'

Everyone in Genosha knows of Captain Corsair. He and his family are rich beyond measure after he was promoted by the House of Magnus, but he wasn't always. He used to be a pirate, as cliché as that may sound in these times. A lot of the norms, the non-mutants that is, have never heard of things like cars and blimps. Mutants repressed their kind since the middle 1800's, so they still use ships to transport their goods. Goods that are worth stealing, at least, that's how Corsair used to think. He and his Starjammers were my idols when I was growing up. Unwashed, fierce, untamed pirates that sought the riches and treasures of the world. What better life could you want?

'And where did he move it?' I say. 'Where is Dusk now?'

'I-It's …'

'Where is it?' I growl.

'I-It's on the Summers ship! With his family!'

I bite my lip. The Summers' home is on a flying ship. Yeah, no joke. With who Corsair is, it will be overwhelmingly protected, too protected for me to infiltrate.

'Thanks for the info dump. Ah suppose ah don't have to kill yah.' I make him stand and lead him over to the window, the guards watching us, ready to kill me. 'Thanks for the hospitality,' I punch the window open, 'but ah really must be going now.' I throw the old man to the floor, and before I can be attacked, I'm flying away into the night.

* * *

'Say that again, one more time?' the bartender asks me.

I roll my eyes. 'Ah said, "Ah need a thief, and a damn good one". Get that?'

He considers me. 'What are _you _needing a thief for? Scrawny little mutt like you should be in school somewhere.'

'Then why the hell you been serving me drinks here since ah was twelve?'

He coughs into the cloth he's using to wipe his glasses with. 'Didn't we agree you were eighteen?'

'One more year and that won't be a lie anymore. A lie that could throw you into jail. In fact, just one word to the police and you–'

'A thief, you say?' he says, leaning forward.

I smile. 'Yes, a thief. Ah know everyone comes t' you when they need something. Surely you can find me a thief, right?'

He considers it, brushing a hand through his orange-flamed hair. 'I might have someone … interesting that can help you.'

A bar fight breaks out behind me, but we ignore it, as per usual.

'Go on,' I say.

'Happened to work with a thief once, long time ago. Back when Australia was still fighting for its independence I met him. Weird bloke. Strange eyes. But good at his job: thieving, sneaking, all that stealthy business. Couple of my mates in the army needed some bombs set up inside enemy territory. Hired him to do it, and he did, even though we thought it was suicide. They paid him, 'cos believe me he expects payment, but they didn't bring it with 'em, thinking he'd never survive. He almost blew 'em all up with that funny pink, reddish power of his. They paid up in the end.'

'Payment is fine, ah can do that,' I say. 'But where is he?'

'I saw him a few months ago at the Festival of Justice. He was there with some pretty blonde girl. Fancily dressed too. If they're still on Genosha, I reckon there's one place he'd be.'

'And where's that?'

He leans across the bar. 'His codename is Gambit. Where do you reckon a guy with a name like that would spend his time, with a pretty rich girl at his side?'

* * *

'And Gambit wins again!'

The dejected faces on the losers only delights the grinning Gambit further. With red-on-black eyes, he almost looks like their personal poker demon. I counted six wins in a row. He must be cheating. But that's a good thing, because I need someone deceptive for my mission.

The woman that's been at his side all night is dressed in a sparkling lilac dress that exposes her breasts to the point they are almost coming out. It's because of her I found Gambit, and when I heard them call his name, I knew I'd found my thief. But how to get him away from the game let alone the woman? The woman isn't even a problem, really. He hasn't even looked at her since he began gambling. In fact, the waitresses hold more attention for him.

I thought of maybe playing the game, talk to him that way, but there are too many people, plus the fact I don't know how to play poker. It would be a mistake to get to him that way. So how else can I do it?

Then it comes to me.

Appeal to him.

He obviously likes women too much, and though I'm not as petit as the women he's been eye fondling, I could maybe catch his attention long enough to talk to him.

It helps that my enthusiastic bartender gave me a dress to wear and did my hair. Seriously, who would've thought a bartender had so many skills? Good thing I had blackmail to use against him, otherwise I'm certain he'd want money in exchange for his help.

I walk towards the table they're playing at, strolling leisurely as if I have nothing but time on my hands. I don't look at Gambit, just keep my eyes focused on the new game. I place my hand on the table, my fingertips sliding across it. It's then I look at Gambit, and I seem to have his attention. I give him a sheepish smile, looking away coyly.

'Belle, go see how Henri's doin' for me, would y', _mon amour_?' I'm surprised to hear his accent. Southern like me.

I watch 'Belle' reluctantly leave the table, complaining as she does so. Gambit is staring at me, a grin on his face. He reminds me somewhat of a wolf, ready to pounce on his prey.

But I don't let him catch me easily.

I walk away, a smile still on my face, and play a small game of cat and mouse. I move through the crowds, slowly, and as seductively as I can muster. I was always told I had a good body, but I'd never show it. I liked being covered, I liked being unappealing, but tonight I was anything but.

I look back occasionally, just to make sure he's still following me. He is, and he seems to be intrigued by our game.

I'm intentionally taking him to the back of the casino, mostly empty besides a few tables. If he notices what I'm doing, he probably thinks I'm leading him here for very different reasons. I almost sigh; men like him think they are mysterious, but really it doesn't take long to deduce their character, and once you've done that they'll play right into your hand. Key thing is, I have to keep making him believe he has the upper hand.

I look back. My eyes widen.

He's gone.

I bite my lip. Maybe I got him wrong after all. Maybe all he wanted was a quick flirt, not a game and anything more. Not that I'd give him more. I'm about to head back to see where he went when –

Two strong arms wrap around my waist, and a husky voice whispers in my ear, 'Caught y', _mon belle chere._'

I can't even explain the self-control I have to muster not to break his arms, because no one, and I mean _no one_, ever touches me. Covered skin or not.

I escape from him, smiling as cutely as I can, like the sheep to his wolf.

'Ah finally caught yah eye,' I say in the most seductive voice I can gather. Believe me, when it comes to seduction, I haven't a clue.

'Y' been tryin' for long, _mon chere_?'

I pout. 'Too long. Ah almost gave up.'

He takes a step closer to me. I don't flinch, despite worrying about the contact. ''M glad y' didn'.'

I glance over to the poker table where his girl is waiting. 'Sure ah'm not in the way? Seems you an' Blondey are pretty cosy.'

He grins. 'Believe me, she means nothin' t' me. Just a pretty girl with a hand t' hold.'

'Ah see.' So whoever she is, Gambit has either had his way with her or tired of her, _or_ he is forced to stay with her. Hearing how good he is at slipping away, I gather it's the latter. 'Mind if we … slip out back? It's …' I make sure to show my cleavage, 'a little hot in here.'

Grinning, and unphased by my presentation – he must be used to this – he agrees it is getting a little hot in here. I take him outside, to the alleyway, and he laughs at how secretive I'm being. His hands find a place on my hips –

I turn and punch him in the shoulder, sending him flying into the wall. Not too hard to break it though.

'God, ah'm glad _that's _over with. Yah a hard man t' get alone, Gambit.'

He's still bewildered by what just occurred, attempting to stand up from the hit.

'Look, ah need yah help, and ah –'

He stands up quicker than I can anticipate and produces a small stick that extends into a bo-staff.

Great. He wants to fight me.

'Ah don't really have time for this,' I say.

'Y' wit' de tin men?'

Tin men is a derogatory term for the police in Genosha.

'No, ah'm not.'

'Too bad y' can't prove it.'

He comes at me, but I easily avoid – or so I think. I step to the side, flying slightly so I get some height in there, but he's already guessed my move somehow and I find his bo-staff hitting me in an awkward place under my chin. I stagger backwards and he pushes me into the wall, his arm on my neck.

'Who are you?' he demands, his red eyes gleaming.

I really don't have time for this. But if it makes him feel safe having me here 'pinned', I may as well stay 'captive'.

'Mah name doesn't matter. Ah got a job ah need done, and only a thief can do it. Word is, yah pretty good at sneaking and stealing.'

He considers me. 'Y' not wrong.'

'So, ah want t' hire you. Ah'll pay yah as well. Half now, half later. Can take that pretty girl who has a hand to hold out for a dinner or something. Just do what I want done, and you'll have the money.'

He stares at me for a long time, scrutinizing me. I can tell this guy is not trusting. Boy, I know how that feels.

It takes a while for him to let me go. I take the money from my purse and throw it at him. Gold coins.

He whistles. 'Dis is enough for my normal jobs. Y' got something big planned?'

I smile sheepishly. 'Something big, something that could kill us both.'

He grins. 'Just de way I like it.' He steps forward and takes my gloved hand. '_Desole _for my actions. I hope y' understand I have to be cautious.'

I raise an eyebrow, wanting to take my hand from his grip. 'Yeah, ah get that. Apology accepted.'

'Den, _chere_, Gambit is at y' service.' He kisses my hand. When he looks back up at me, grinning, he meets with a glaring face. 'What's wrong-?'

I flip him over and he lands on his back on the cement. 'OW!'

I put my foot on his neck, just like his arm had pressed into mine. 'No kissing hands. No flirting. No sexual moves. Got that? This is a serious mission ah have here.'

'Dat's no reason t' throw me over! _Dieu_, how y' be so strong?'

'Ah didn't throw you for that reason, Cajun,' I say. I press my foot harder into his neck. 'Next time yah think of pushing me into a wall again, bear in mind ah can punch you through ten of 'em.'

'_Desole_! How many times a _homme _have t' say it?'

I let him free and he is quickly on his feet.

'Where did dat innocent _femme mignonne_ disappear to, eh?'

'T' the back of mah head where all mah other personalities are.'

He doesn't get what I mean, and I don't explain.

'_Merde._ I be stupid for followin' y'. Damn dat smile o' yours, an' y' Southern accent.'

I ignore his regretful words.

'So, are y' gonna fill me in?' he asks.

'Not here. For all ah know, a camera's been recording this whole conversation. We need somewhere quiet.'

'I like y' thinkin' –'

I stomp my foot on his.

'Ow! _Vas bien_! No sexual comments,' he says.

'Ah know a place we can go, but will yah hand-to-hold find it suspicious if yah randomly vanish? Ah don't need the police on me.'

He shakes his head. 'She be used t' it. 'M not her pet or nothin'. He says it resentfully, as if that _is_ what he is, but not, obviously, by choice. His personal life doesn't interest me though.

'Follow me then,' I say. 'And put that damn staff away.'

* * *

Talisman Bar, where my friendly bartender awaits, isn't a mainstream bar. It's full of mutants that are dirty, drunk on air before they even get inside the bar, and angry, oh, angry indeed. It's no place for a young girl, but since I was twelve I've come here. The regulars don't talk much to me, but we've got an unspoken friendship. When newbies come in to make a move on me, they'll always be the first to knock them out. I've joined in the brawls a few times; it never gets too serious. If it did, the tin men would be here in a second, and the bar would probably be shut down. Lord knows the Council of Magnus wants to shut down all dirt holes like this. Luckily, too many people support these types of places.

Since Gambit and I are extremely well dressed, eyes dart to us when we walk inside.

'That you, girl?' one mutant says. 'Girl' is all I'm referred to here. No one knows my name, or cares to either, and since no other female with a decent head on her shoulders would come in her, girl always means me.

'Sadly, yah correct,' I say.

They don't enquire further, and quickly lose interest in us.

The bartender smiles when seeing me, his art. 'Welcome back. Took you, what, four hours?'

I grunt. '_Monsieur_ Gambit here was a hard man t' get alone.'

Gambit appears behind me, observing the bar.

'Gambit, my ol' buddy!' the bartender exclaims. 'Good t' see yah!'

'Who are you?' Gambit replies.

My poor orange-haired bartender's face falls. I almost laugh. 'Apparently you met each other in Australia. His friends in the army gave you a job t' do,' I say.

Gambit shakes his head. 'I had so many jobs, _chere_. Can't remember all o' em. Kinda like my women.'

I roll my eyes and turn back to the dejected bartender. 'Ah need to use yah back room, private stuff, yah know?'

He nods. 'Go right ahead.' When it comes to 'private stuff', he gets it.

I take Gambit to the back room I've only ever had to use once. A lot of shady characters are always coming in here, usually do deal drugs, I think, but I've seen a few that look like they mean business.

Gambit sits on a lounge chair that has rips in it, putting his feet on the table. 'Nice friends y' got out der, _chere_. Y' always keep dis kinda company?'

'So what if ah do?'

'Nothin'. Jus' explains y' hostile nature.'

I don't retort to that. 'Ah need to break into the Summers' home.'

His eyes widen. 'Say dat again.'

'Captain Corsair has something stored there that ah need. If ah don't get it … well, it doesn't matter t' you. All you need to do is break us in there and get what ah'm lookin' for.'

He laughs, and I can see he thinks I'm crazy. 'Now listen, _mon_ _chere. _I can tell y' very young, inexperienced even, so let me tell y' dis one important detail: the Summers' home is impenetrable, even by my standards. Not only do we have to take a portsmith1 t' get up der, but we have t' get through the highly trained guards, de security mechanics – which are set t' kill, I assure you – and den we have t' find de damn thing.'

'Ah understand all that. Which is why I wanted to find a _damn good thief._ Hence why yah sat here with mah money in yah pocket.'

'I can't –'

'Ah made a contract with you by giving you that money. You can't go back on a contract.'

'Thieves are a dishonorable kind. What does some contract mean t' me?'

I lean forward. 'Ah know what ah'm asking is almost impossible, but if yah do it for me, ah'll give you two sacks of gold, not just one.'

He snorts. 'And where does a kid like you get all dis money from, eh?'

'That's my business.'

He sighs. 'I knew I shouldn't have come here. Never liked Genosha.'

'Look, are yah gonna help me or not?'

He sits still for a while, contemplating it. 'I can't promise y' anyt'in', an' if we get caught, I won't try t' help y' escape. Moment it all goes wrong you'll find me vanished from y' side. Got dat?'

'Understood.'

He sighs again. 'I'm probably gonna regret dis, but can't say no to a pretty lady.'

I smile at his defeat.

'So, first things first: y' got a plan?' he asks.

I bite my lip. 'Well …'

'Y' don't have a plan?'

'Not exactly…'

He groans. '_C'est ridicule_. No plan. Of course. Y' want to break into probably the second most fortified place on Genosha an' y' don't have a plan.'

'Yeah…'

'Do y' have any connections to the Summers? Any one at all? A maid, member of staff? Anyt'in' dat might gain us access?'

I think. 'Well, ah did know the Summers boy, the eldest. We went t' school together.' I had a crush on him, but it's not like I'll actually say that.

'And did y' know him well?'

'Ah suppose he talked t' me sometimes…'

'Enough t' know y' face again?'

'Well…'

'Enough t' grant y' entrance?'

'Maybe…'

Scott Summers did talk to me at school, always willing to help out with homework and things, but he was helpful to everyone he met. I was probably just another face to him.

'It might be worth a shot,' I say. 'But t' be honest, ah thought breakin' in would be easier.'

'Y' been livin' some kinda life if y' t'ink dat, _peu rebelle_.'

'Do you have a holo-phone?'

'My riches come from de losses of my victims, _chere_. My money goes fast.'

'Yah can just say no instead of gloating.'

I go to open the door when he says, 'By de way, what's y' name? Y' never did tell me.'

'My name lost its meaning. Ah go by Rogue now.'

'Rogue …' He grins. 'I like it.'

* * *

The bartender lets me use his holo-phone, though I have to pay him a bronze coin. I could use my blackmail, but after all he's done for me tonight, I suppose I should just pay up.

I wait until morning. It takes me an hour to get through all the security that answers the phone, just to talk to Scott. When I get him on the holo, I realize his face that I so adored hasn't changed much, except that it's become a lot manlier. He still wears his red sunglasses, his mutant abilities prohibiting him to take them off. I like them though, I always have, and I can't help but blush, hoping he doesn't notice it.

'Hey, Scott,' I say in a very high-pitched voice. I hear Gambit snigger.

'Rogue, is that you?' he replies.

My eyes widen. I haven't seen him for four years, and yet he remembers me? No, not only that, but he remembers my nickname? Back then, when I had a name, people rarely used it. I was a bit of a delinquent, so I was named Rogue. Like Gambit, I liked it.

'Y-Yeah. It's me. How are you?'

'I'm good! Wow, you look great. It's been so long.'

Too long. 'Ah guess it has.'

'So what made you call?'

'Ah … Ah guess ah felt a little reminiscent lately and thought of you. Almost gave up tryin' t' call you, what with all the security.'

He groans. 'I hate that. I'm so sorry. My father … he never used to be cautious about anything, but ever since he became, well, what he is, he's very overprotective. Here, I'll patch through my number to your phone so you can call me directly.'

I smile. Not because this is better for my plan, but because it's Scott. I shake off the girly feeling though.

'Ah was wondering if yah wanna meet up sometime. Ah'd love t' see yah again.'

His face brightens. 'I'd love to! Ah, but then, my father doesn't really let us leave the grounds much.'

I hear Gambit snort. 'Rich boy.'

'Well!' I say loudly so he doesn't hear Gambit. 'Ah can always visit you.'

'That … might be a problem. For the past six months security here's gotten tight.'

Six months ago, _she_ was murdered.

'Do you know why?' I ask, knowing exactly why.

'I think my father's been given something. It's not unusual for him to keep things safe, but this is different. This is something big. None of my family are really allowed visitors anymore.'

'Ah guess it doesn't matter then,' I say. I see Gambit raise an eyebrow. 'We don't need to meet up again. Just thought it'd be nice.'

'No, no!' exclaims Scott. 'I want to, really.' There's a short silence. 'Let me see what I can do. I'm sure my father won't mind if I bring an old friend here.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. It might take me a day or two. He's not easy to talk to, being busy and all. Do you mind waiting?'

'Not at all.'

'Great! I'll give you a call when I get my answer.'

'Ah look forward to it. See yah later, Scott!'

'Bye, Rogue.'

I hang up. 'Well, that was unexpected.'

'Seems t' me y' make an impression on people, but y' don' think dat highly of y'self,' says Gambit.

'Ah'm not that memorable.'

He smiles. 'Heh. If y' say so, but I don't think I'll be forgetting y' any time soon, and I barely know y'.' He comes over to me and takes a strand of my white hair into his hand. I'm about to punch him when he says, 'De girl wit' de white streaks. Feisty, strong and doesn't think ahead. Y' a bulldozer. Dat's why people remember y'.'

I slap his arm away, glaring. But in my chest, something small and unfamiliar blossoms. I squash it before it becomes anything though.

I give the bartender three gold for the holo-phone, more than he's ever got in his life probably, and Gambit and I proceed to a hotel. He doesn't stay with me, but he tells me he'll drop by. I suppose he has to go back to his hand-to-hold.

As I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, I think about a lot of things: my mission, Dusk, Gambit, Scott, and I wonder what path is unwinding before me.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading this first chapter. I don't usually like to give AN's because, well, I wouldn't want to give too much away. Primarily, Rogue will feature as the protagonist of this story, but there will be other stories alongside her that may not even feature her. I haven't planned out the entire story, but I have a good idea of where I want it to go._

_The world is planned out, but I don't want to give you an info dump. You just have to slowly see the world for yourself. In a way, I suppose it is an AU, but I want to keep very close to the original universe of the X Men. The House of M saga did inspire me, but I've never read it, so I really don't know the details of the world. I don't want to do too much research as I like to 'create' my own world._

_If anyone is looking to edit a story, you're welcome to contact me._

_I do care about reviews, obviously, but don't feel the need to go out of your way to give me one. I'm really just happy when you feel the need to do so, and therefore do._

_1 A portsmith is, in this world, a small boat-like transportation that can fly. I gained inspiration from one of the space crafts I saw in an X Men comic book, but since it didn't have a name, I named it myself._


	2. The Rush

Dusk 'till Dawn

Chapter Two

The Rush

_Recap: Rogue is a mutant who is currently residing in Genosha, an island that is ruled by the House of Magnus, a very powerful mutant family. After having found out her friend was murdered possibly over an item she was trying to steal called Dusk, Rogue endeavors to steal it in order to find out why her friend wanted it so badly. And who better to hire as her thief than the infamous Gambit? Reluctantly agreeing to help her, Gambit and Rogue plot to break into the Summers' home where Dusk is said to be held. And Scott Summers, a former crush of Rogue's, just might be able to help them._

* * *

The last time I saw her was when we were standing on Blood Hill. The House of Magnus had declared it to be Victory Hill, but no one ever called it that. Too much blood was spilt that day for it to be a victory, for it to have any other name.

I still remember how she looked at me, with a perfect and sincere smile on her face. 'We can do wonders, Rogue.'

I didn't want to do wonders; I just wanted to survive. For the rich, Genosha was a haven, a paradise even. They all resided in either Hammer Bay, the capital city, or in the luscious mountains of Trene. The rest of us lived in the slums, where surviving was an every second job. She wanted things to change. She wanted there to be no rich and no poor. But I never understood how that would work. I still don't. We couldn't all be the same, not after such a time had passed. Some of us had done things, unforgivable things, just to survive. I know I had. Why would I want to be equal with the ones who knew just by looking at you that they were purer than you will ever be?

'What are you up to?' I asked her.

'In time, you'll know.'

But I never did find out. I'm still trying to find out.

* * *

'I can see y' de kinda girl who doesn't like t' share her past wit' strangers,' Gambit begins, playing with a deck of cards.

'You'd be right, _and _wise to finish there,' I say.

He grins. 'I never know when to quit.' He leans into me, his red on black eyes boring into me. I don't falter. 'What's de deal with you, river rat? What's de point of your endeavor?'

'Ah didn't pay you t' ask questions. It's better that you know nothing.'

He sighs and sits back in his chair.

The moonlight breaks through the gap in the curtains, providing light to the small hotel room. For the past two days, it seems Gambit and I only meet when it's dark. I'm not sure if it's intentional on his part, but I don't think so. With how upset he was when finding out I had tricked him into following me out of the casino, I think all desire for me has gone in his system, which is good news for me.

'How'd y' get all dat money anyhow?' he asks.

'Will yah stop with the questions?' I snap.

'Curious is all. Y' present quite the mystery.'

I stand up and pour some water from the tap into a glass. 'If that's so, then let's keep it that way.'

He takes a glance at the clock on the wall. '_Merde_. Seems I lose myself in y' company, _mystérieuse fille_.'

'Got a curfew, Cajun?'

He snickers in the way I've learnt means he's truly bothered by something. 'Not exactly.' He stares at the floor for a moment, thinking about something.

I go to ask him about it, because over the last couple of days I have grown slightly curious of his past. We haven't really spoken that much about each other, only about the task at hand, matters in Genosha, even the weather. Strange thing is, despite some of the mundane things we talk about, he always manages to make them interesting. There's only small hints he gives about his life, and I always pretend not to have picked them up.

Before I can open my mouth, however, he stands up from his chair and comes over to me. Taking my free hand, he goes to kiss it again, but the gloves I am wearing have a star-shaped hole in the middle where he intends to press his lips. I take a step back and snarl at him.

His hands go up in defense. 'Tch. Y' like a feral beast.'

'Don't make me bite you then.'

He grins at that and then leans against the open window. 'I'll come back tomorrow. Heh. Kinda like we're secret lovers, _non_?'

Before I can say anything he falls through the window. I gasp and run to it, knowing how far up we are, but when I look to the ground, no one is there.

'What the…?'

I don't bother to worry. Gambit is, after all, a skilled thief. That's why I hired him.

As I sit on my bed, I bring my backpack up to my lap. Opening it up, I take out a book. It's not a fancy one; in fact it's quite worn. I open it, the book that has ruled my life since I can remember. It doesn't belong to me … heck, it doesn't belong to any mortal, but with my life I will protect it.

I observe the scribbled writings, the quickly drawn sketches. Nothing in here will help me with my current objective; I read a lot of it to make sure that it didn't. But there must be something that can help me out. Something. Anything.

I sigh. I'm on my own here, really. This book is my life, my past, my future, but right now it has nothing to do with my present. This little adventure I'm having isn't significant enough to be recorded in here. And ain't that thought a sad one? To think that everything I'm doing, all the fighting I'm having to do, means nothing in the end.

I shake my head.

No, not nothing. It may not mean anything in the grand scheme of things, but it means something to me. It will give me clarity, and the answers I need quenched. To hell if it hasn't got anything to do with my future. I _will_ find out what happened to her.

* * *

It's morning when my holo-phone rings and it takes me a moment to rush out of bed and answer it.

'Hello?' I say.

Scott's face appears on the hologram. 'Rogue, hi. Sorry I couldn't contact you sooner.'

'Oh, hey, Scott,' I say. It's not as if I've been sat in a hotel for two days waiting for you to call. 'How are you?'

'I'm good. Great actually. My father said I can bring you up here. You'll have to go through some security checks though. They might use the collar on you. Sorry.'

I smile. 'No problem.' Big problem. First of all, the collar is a major big problem. Its official name was mutant inhibitor, but collar fits perfectly. Magnus destroyed many of the collars, but they kept a few. If I could, I would wear one most of the time, but never in enemy territory. Secondly, if I couldn't use my powers, then at least I had my dagger – that of course is meaningless considering the security checks. Literally, I'm going into a battle zone with no armor and no bullets. Yippie.

We arrange to meet tomorrow. He's already sorted out a portsmith for me.

The next problem is how to get Gambit up there with me. We discussed a few options as we waited for Scott to call the last few days. He told me to relax about it, that he had a plan, but I'm skeptical. When I insisted to know what he had planned, he grinned that stupid grin, and said, 'Y' can't be the only mysterious one now, can y', _chere_? I gotta kep up wit' y' somehow.'

I snicker at the memory of it.

Since Gambit only ever visits after sundown, I decide to do some … catching up. I haven't been out since I trespassed the mansion three days ago, wanting to keep my head down. No doubt they were looking for a girl with white streaks, but I didn't have the ambition to dye my hair every time I violated someone's house.

I put on my green uniform that, yes looks tight, but makes it easier to flex. Running down it is a white stripe. I add the cape to it too, and pull the hood over my head.

Whenever heading out like this, I always feel content, like I know where I belong, even if where I belong is the slums. But it's not so bad here. Sure, you're a loner, and you have to do things that aren't considered legal, and yet somehow living like this really is _living_.

I don't take the train to Hammer Bay. Too many security cameras. I can't be sure if the tin men are looking for me or not, though I suppose going to the casino yesterday was a bit of a risk. Instead, I make my way there by flying. I'm not the only one; many mutants can fly and it's almost like being on the road. It takes me about half-an-hour to reach the capital city, and when I do, I'm always in awe of it. The city itself is crowded with the most beautiful and complex buildings that shine when the sun glints onto them, but the House of Magnus Royal Palace it what really catches your eye. When flying, you can see the bay behind it, glimmering from the reflecting of the sun, and it only adds to the majesty of the palace, with its spires twisting up into the heavens. It's so beautiful … certainly not a place where a girl like me should be near.

But I'd never target the palace. I'm not on a suicide mission.

I choose one of the apartment complexes, high up in the clouds. Breaking in is not a problem when you have super strength. You don't just throw the door open, a little light tap will force the thing to swing. I don't walk, but hover in the air. If no one's home I might have a problem. Usually the rich have their own security safes, and they always have codes. Sure, I could force it open, but the one time I did that I nearly got my head blown off by the laser – yes, laser – and almost got caught, too. Better to not use power.

I hover into another room and spot a man painting. He doesn't see me as I enter, his back turned to me. I take off my glove and touch the side of his face. He makes a slight grunt and then falls to the floor, though I catch him. His memories flood through me, and I try to choose the ones that will be most significant to me. He has a daughter who's in the house; his wife is out at a party; no other people here; no security cameras (though he'll probably have them installed after). Ah, there it is: I see the safe in his memory. It's not behind a painting like I would've guessed. It's in his daughter's room, behind her piano.

I only hope she's not in there.

Opening the door, the curtains billow softly as the wind presses against them. I don't see anyone inside, so I hover over to the piano. Moving it, I see the safe and type in the code.

H'mm, not a lot of money in there, but enough to get me by for a month or so. Damn Gambit drained me of all the money I saved up … or rather stole. It's true that I too am a thief, but I'm not a great one, not a skilled one, not really. I'm just a petty criminal.

I put the money into a small pocket sack I brought with me, and then turn to go.

The daughter is there, Ebony. She's staring at me with curiosity.

'Hi there,' I say.

'Hello. You can fly.'

I grin. 'Sure can. Fun thing too. You ever been flying?'

She shakes her head. 'I want to though.'

'Would you like me to help?'

Her eyes widen. 'Really?'

'Sure, why not?'

I spend out fifteen minutes holding her in my arms and flying her around her house. By the time I let her go, she's completely forgotten about the little sack that's not in my pocket.

'See you later, Ebony!'

And I am gone.

If I ever told Gambit how I got my money, he'd probably grin his stupid grin and make some sexual comment. Or 'we're de same, you and I' bullcrap. It's true that we do have something in common, but most people in the slums have stolen before. Maybe not the way I steal, because most slum mutants don't have powers that are classed as powerful, but they pickpocket, I'm sure.

Hey, don't judge now. You might just do the same when you live the life of a pauper.

* * *

The next morning, Gambit and I stand at the Dreyden Docks. We didn't talk much whilst travelling here, both of us in 'mission mode'. The Docks are outside of the city, so we're not surrounded by too many pretty little rich people, mostly just sailors. Boats arrive at the docks and people get off and come on, and all of them and up peering up at the sky. See, above us is what appears to be an island hovering in the sky, water bounding over it. I cannot deny the beauty of it. From down here, it looks like a tropical paradise, not someone's residence. Yup, that place up there is the Summers' home, the place I'm attempting to rob.

'Suddenly feelin' like dis ain't a good idea,' mutters Gambit.

'Where'd that confidence go ah was startin' to admire?' I say.

'It's OK for you, _chere_. You got safe passage; 'm just a stowaway.'

Right. Gambit's great plan is to hide aboard the portsmith, which isn't that big I'll add. The only reason I'm allowing him to do it is because he assures me he's a master of stealth.

'By de way, did I mention how _belle_ y' look t'day?' he says.

I roll my eyes. 'How 'bout you shut yah trap?' Today I'm wearing a green shirt with a tight brown jacket on it. My trousers are a darker shade of brown. My hair is pinned up for once in a bun, allowing my two white streaks to frame my face.

He laughs. 'Y' not a compliment-taking kinda _femme_, are y'?'

'Your power of observation proves you well.'

'But really, y' look good. Better den de night I first met y' even. Sure, y' were _magnifique_ but y' didn't seem real, y' know? Y' looked like y' just fell out of a fairy tale book. Dat's why I followed y'. I always wondered what fairy tales tasted like.' He winks.

I snicker. 'Yah done?'

'I think so.'

'Good, 'cos mah rides here.'

The portsmith is like a small yacht, intricately designed. It's very slow at moving, and it slowly declines towards us until it settles into the sea. I'm met by what appears to be a butler or something, though he's not very formal, grunting my name and telling me to get on. When I look beside me, Gambit's already gone. I get on the ship, wondering how the hell he's going to pull this off, and begin my ascent into the clouds.

I've never been on a portsmith; never needed to when I have the ability to fly. But there was no way I was going to get past their defenses by flying up here. I heard the rumors of the force fields, and if they were true I didn't want to become a friend rogue, thank you very much.

When we land on the lake upon the island, I feel like I've entered cloud city. There's a square full of small buildings and people going about their day. I presume they work for the Summers family.

The butler takes me to a small vehicle and drives to a mansion so big it seems as if it could fill up the entirety of the island. It's surrounded by guards and fences, of course, but still manages to look regal, royal even. The gates open and we drive into the garden; I admire the beautifully cute hedgerows and statues that greet us along our path. The butler stops just outside the large foyer doors and walks up the stairs; I had expected him to open the door for me or something. I get out and follow him, passing guards along the way.

The foyer is probably the same size at the mansion I broke into a few days ago, but the marble staircase is much more magnificent than the former's staircase.

'Rogue!'

I turn to that familiar voice and see Scott. He's wearing a white collared shirt and denim jeans, his red glasses still perched on his face.

'Hi Scott!' I say, and I sound happy. Urgh. Maybe I am a little happy.

He goes to hug me but, thankfully, shakes my gloved hand instead. We're not close enough for hugs.

'I'm glad you got up here alright.'

'Me too. It was a little daunting.' Good, make myself out to be a scared kitty or something. 'So, aren't yah gonna leash me before ah get too cosy?'

He smiled. 'Nah. I managed to convince my father you're harmless. He doesn't really view a teenager as much of a threat.'

I inwardly grin. 'How nice of him.'

'Do you want some lunch? I made some burgers.'

I raise an eyebrow. 'Burgers for lunch?'

He laughs. 'I've always remembered how you caused a whole scene over not being able to have burgers for school lunch.'

I go a bit red over that. 'Oh. Right. Ah suppose ah was a little extravagant in those days.'

'I hope things haven't changed too much,' he says. I'm sure that if I could see his eyes they'd be boring into be right now.

He takes me to the dining room, or a dining room, because apparently this is just a smaller one.

'Small?' I say. 'This is huge!' It has a large dining room table with eloquent utensils laid upon it, and adorning the walls are paintings of … hell, I don't even know who. I suddenly feel as if I don't belong here, not at all. A street girl like me doesn't fit in with imperial things like this.

Then I look at Scott, who is so casually dressed and beaming like an idiot, and I feel a lot more relaxed.

That is until I remember Gambit.

Did he even manage to get on the portsmith? If he didn't, this whole mission may be ruined. I might not get another chance to come up here, damn it.

* * *

'Tell me, what do you do now, Rogue?' Scott asks me.

'Oh, er … well, ah'm a waitress.'

'In the city?'

I nod slowly. As if I could pass as a city girl.

But Scott beams at me. 'I should stop by some time.'

I smile. 'Sure.' Not as if he'll ever have the chance. 'And what do you do, Scott?'

'I study at home with my tutors.' He smiles, but it's a sad one. 'I enjoy it, but I miss school life, being social and all.'

'People probably think yah a rich boy livin' a dream life, but yah really kept a prisoner,' I say, genuinely pitying him.

His lip falls open. 'Y-Yeah … that's right, actually. I know it's selfish of me to think I'm hard done by when there are so many people living in the slums–'

I shake my head. 'They have it bad, but jus' 'cos yah have a privileged life doesn't mean yah shielded from pain and suffering.'

He smiles. 'I wish you could say that to my dad. If I ever complain, even once, he'll give me a speech on how fortunate I am.'

We talk like this for about half-an-hour, catching up, moaning about our lives. That is, about my fake life. I spin a tale of a poor waitress who has to contend with so many different temperaments of customers and never getting credit.

What scares me is that, as time passes, I almost forget why I'm here. In school, I never talked to Scott this much, but now that I have, I feel myself wanting to know more and more about him. He wasn't always a rich boy; he too had a poor life. His powers also made him very shy of people, and anti-social, but he still wanted the choice to make friends, a choice his father refused him.

'He just wants to keep us safe,' he says. 'I don't know why he cares so much; he never cared before. There's an alternative motive, I'm sure.'

I make it a point to find out why his father looks after them to strictly, if I ever manage to absorb Corsair.

'Oh, do you want a drink? I can get you a coffee if you want,' he says later.

'Ah, do yah have hot chocolate? Ah'm not really a tea kinda gal.'

'Sure thing. I'll bring us some. Be right back.'

When he leaves the room, I breathe a sigh of relief. I stand up and have a look at the paintings, when really my mind is thinking about the next step.

A gloved hand comes over my mouth and I'm dragged back into the shadows. I manage to comprehend the situation fast, and elbow the person holding me in the stomach. I hear them grunt and their grip loosens. I turn, slamming my assailant into the wall, when my eyes widen.

'Gambit?'

'D-De one and only,' he says, his face wincing in pain.

I growl. 'That was a stupid move, moron. What if you–' … weren't wearing gloves I was going to say. I can only think that he is wearing them to protect his DNA from being found on anything. 'Anyway, how the hell yah get in here?'

'Dat's a thief's mystery, c_here_.' He winks.

'Well, did yah find the room where they're keeping it?'

Now his face turns serious. '_Qui_. It's on de north side of de house. I assume it's in de nice shiny vault dat de guards are protecting.'

'You probably assume right,' I say. 'Is there any way in other than the front door?'

He shakes his head. 'As t' be expected, dat place is impenetrable.'

'Figures.'

'Rogue?' Scott calls.

'Damn,' I whisper. 'He's back. Ah better go.'

'Right. I'll see if I can find another way in. Be safe, _chere_.' He reaches his gloved hand out to me.

I slap his hand away. It was a reflex. 'Don't touch me!' I whisper with a harsh voice.

'Why not?' he whispers back, equally as harsh. ''M tired of y' bein' so aversive. It's not like 'm tryin' to pounce on y'.'

'Ah don't like it.'

'Fine, fine. _Merde._ Don't need to get so angry about it.'

'You're the one getting angry!'

'_Qui_! I'm a touchy-feely kinda guy.'

'Good for you, so go find a touchy-feely girl.'

He 'tch's, but leaves it at that.

I exit our shadowed hideaway and greet Scott. He hands me a cup of hot chocolate, and we sit down, reminiscing about the old days.

It's sad, I think, because once Gambit and I steal Dusk, there's no way Corsair won't link me to the robbery.

I won't be able to see Scott again…

As we talk, I think about what I have to do next. I told Gambit back at the hotel that I could get away from Scott easily, and not only that but perhaps learn how to get to Dusk. At the least how to find his father, if lady luck fated him to be home today. The only problem I'm having right now is guilt. Sitting with Scott in a place like this is an extravagant change for me, but also I find that it is simple, easy. Talking to him is so natural; it flows so easily. And yet I'm going to hurt this boy, this kind boy who I'm sure has kind eyes behind those glasses. If it could be avoided, it would be. I wouldn't hurt him at all. But I have to complete my mission; I have to know what happened to her, and why she was so intent to die for Dusk.

'Rogue, you don't look so well, are you OK?' Scott says.

I blink. 'Huh? Oh, yeah ah'm fine. Sorry.'

He frowns. 'You look a little hot.' He comes forward, his bare hand coming to my forehead. This is a perfect opportunity to take his memories … but…

'Wait, Scott, don't touch me.'

'Oh, I-I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle you.'

'No, it's not that.' I'm very aware of both Scott and Gambit right now. Neither of them know the degree of my powers, and I don't want to broadcast that I am the untouchable girl, that touching any part of my skin will render them unconscious, or worse, dead. I don't want to tell them that by laying just one finger on their bare skin I can know all their secrets, even the ones they want no one to ever know. I don't want people to think differently of me because of my curse.

'It's nothin',' I say. 'Ah'm just not used t' bein' close t' people, that's all.'

'I understand. You were like that at school too,' he says. 'I … I always tried to be your friend, you know? I wasn't a very strong kid back then, though I like to think I've changed. You defended me a lot. I was really grateful.'

I tilt my head to the side. 'Ah defended you?'

He smiles. 'Yeah. I was bullied 'cos of my glasses.'

Oh, that's right. Scott's powers developed earlier than most mutants. Mine didn't develop until I was fourteen, but even before that I still hated people being too close to me.

'Ah'm sorry, ah don't remember,' I say. Truth is, the Scott in my head was of a heroic nature.

'It's fine. Maybe it's better for me that you don't remember me that way.'

'Better for yah?'

He nods. 'I don't want you to see me as the little kid you have to defend.' He seems to blush.

I bite my lip. I'm not used to people blushing over me. It's kind of an awkward feeling, _and _I'm aware that Gambit is watching us.

'You don't need to worry about that,' I say, and smile.

He smiles back. 'Rogue … I know this may be a bit forward, but in school, I kind of had a crush on you.'

'What?' I almost shout it.

He laughs. 'Yeah…'

I link in disbelief. I honestly though all these years that he had forgotten about me, but to find out he had a crush on me is unbelievable. I swear he only treated me the same as everyone else.

'Ah … er…'

'You were a feral thing,' he says, but nicely, 'and I liked that. How untamed you were. But whenever you spoke to me you were always gentle.'

My cheeks go red. 'Well … yah know…'

'You've changed a lot. You're very pretty.'

I clear my throat.

'Sorry, is this embarrassing you?' he asks.

'No.' Hell yeah.

'I was wondering … after this, if you'd like to go on a date with me sometime?' he asks.

I try to stay composed. This is Scott we're talking about here, the rich kid who I'm going to be stealing from. Why do I have to go all girly on myself now of all times?

I clench my fists. No, I won't be the girl in love. That time has passed. I have a job to do.

I look up at him, leaning into him. Leaning in because I have a mission.

'Scott,' I say, in the most feminine voice I can muster. 'Ah would love to.'

He leans into me. 'R-Really?'

I nod. 'Yeah, ah really would.'

Poor Scott. He has no idea what my powers are. He left school before he could find out.

Our lips press together, and in that moment, his memories rush at me. I see specific ones, ones of me, his feelings towards me, his shyness. But I put them aside. I find the ones of his father, his father whom he hates above all else. I see Corsair protecting something that's wrapped in white cloth, and placing it inside a vault.

'If all fails in protecting this,' he says to Scott, 'and you find that I am dead, you must be the one to protect this, son.'

Scott doesn't know what it is, or why his father would die for it, or even why _he_ should die for it, but he agrees to, because he can't defy his father.

I see the code sequence, I see the password that is spoken to open it. It won't be enough though. There are so many guards, and not just protecting the vault, but protecting the whole mansion.

Suddenly, there is a burning in my eyes. At first it's like when you're washing your hair and you drop soap into it. It stings and you can't open your eyes. But this becomes worse. It feels like a fire is raging inside my sockets, burning, burning, _burning_.

The last thing I see before I have to close my eyes is Scott's body falling to the floor.

'Gambit!' I shout, shout because the pain is bad. 'Take off his glasses. Please. Quick.'

I hear a shuffle, and then something cold on my face. When I open my eyes, everything is shaded red. This is Scott's world. The pain fades slowly and I sigh in relief.

'What did y' just do t' him?' Gambit asks me, eyes widened with awe. He's checking to see if Scott's alive, which of course he is.

I say, 'Ah stole all his secrets is all. Come on.'

I stand but stumble, the memories weighing me down for a moment. Gambit catches me, taking my gloved hand and helping me to stand up straight.

'Y' OK?'

I nod. 'Head rush.'

'Why d' y' always wear dese?' he asks.

'What?'

'De gloves.'

I take my hand out of his grip. 'They're essential.' I don't say anymore.

'And y' clothing … y' hidin' behind it.'

'Uh, that's generally what clothes are for, Cajun.' Weirdo.

'_Non_ … I don't mean like dat…'

A moment passes.

'Ah, _je vois_. I understand now,' he says.

'Understand what?' I say.

'Y' can't touch anyone, can y', _chere_?' Not only am I shocked that he guessed that, but I'm also hurt by the way he says it: with sympathy, with _tenderness_.

I clench my fists. 'How did yah find out?'

'I watch you,' he says. 'I can't help it. Y' very different.'

I grit my teeth. Stop saying it so softly like that!

'Y' adverse t' bein' touched, more so den any feisty girl. De only time I saw y' touch people was wit' Scott, an' he ended up unconscious. An' when I look at y', y' always dressed completely, wit'out a bit o' skin showin', despite de warm weather –'

I turn to him. 'Yeah, ah can't touch another living thing without almost killing 'em. Yah happy now, detective? Yah found out ah'm freakier than the freak show that are mutants. Ah'd like t' move on now.'

'I don't t'ink y' a freak, _chere_. _Pas vous_, I don't.'

I hesitate. 'Well, good for you then.'

'Don't turn away from me.'

'What do you want exactly?' I spit. 'D' yah want me t' fall into yah arms crying? God, ah'm not that pathetic, Gambit. Yeah, ah didn't want yah t' know … ah don't like t' be seen different, but it really doesn't matter either way. Yah know now. It's not a big deal.'

'I jus' wish y' had told me, is all,' he says.

'What, because yah came so close to dancing with death on every occasion yah tried kissin' mah hand?'

'_Non._ 'Cos I would've tried twice as much if yeh had told me.'

'Where the hell is the logic in that?'

He grins. 'I do so like myself a challenge. I thought y' were jus' shy, or maybe a lesbian, and I respected dat, but t' know y' been baring y'self from me 'cos of y' insecurity jus' makes me feel like I've wasted oh so many opportunities to get under y' skin.'

'Under mah skin is one place yah don't want t' be,' I comment.

'I'll be de judge of dat.'

'An' it's not an insecurity. I genuinely can't touch another human being. Forgive me for being paranoid about killing someone.'

He just smiles. 'I wouldn't mind bein' kissed t' death, _chere_.'

'Urgh.' I put my hand on my hip. 'Ah'm not a challenge you'll complete, Cajun. Jus' so yah know. And why the hell would yah even try?'

'Y' don't see y'self clearly.' He says this seriously, so much it almost makes me blush. Almost. 'Maybe dat's part o' y' charm though.'

I roll my eyes. 'Whatever, lover boy. Let's just get this done with, OK?'

''M right behind y', _mon défi_.'

I'm seriously starting to contemplate killing this guy. Then again, I don't want this damn Cajun snake in my head for the rest of my life.

'Non_. 'Cos I would've tried twice as much if yeh had told me.'_

I don't know why a small smile steals my lips when I think of his words. Maybe … Maybe it's because for the first time since I had this curse, someone hasn't looked at me as if I was Death itself. And that, believe it or not, is somewhat of a comfort.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone. To one of your comments, I too don't like a whimpering Rogue. I wanted her to have a similar personality to Evo's Rogue, but she is based on all her incarnations. I like that she is a pensive type, because that gives her a chance to grow more positive. But that being said, I think due to the past I gave her, she needs a lot of spice too, like her canon character. Speaking of Evo, I was surprised to learn that after Jean transforms to Phoenix, Rogue and Scott presumably take up a relationship. What?_

_Please review if you can. Thank you._


End file.
